The Last Nightblood
by kyoshiob69
Summary: El arca nunca existió al menos no en el espacio. Los trece clanes han vivido en guerra por más de 90 años y no se ha visto a ningún nightblood en 60 años, será Clarke la guardián de la llama capaz de encontrar al digno sucesor para ser Heda o Azgeda lograra someter a todos bajo su yugo?
1. Chapter 1

The Last Nightblood

Tras la guerra nuclear la tierra se convirtió en inhabitable salvo los pocos supervivientes...de entré todos ellos Becca Pramheda destacaría por su ingenio y labor altruista, ella se convertiría en la primer commandante de los supervivientes, su sangre color negro sería el único rasgo que podría compartir con su próximo sucesor.

Después de Heda, vendría Polis una zona devastada, más no totalmente destruida, Polis sería su nuevo hogar, un nuevo comienzo.

Con el paso del tiempo y la ampliación de Polis, los exploradores encontrarían más supervivientes, más clanes.

Con nuevos clanes y territorios llegaron las guerras.

Hoy 97 años después con trece clanes conocidos, territorios establecidos y nómadas exiliados debido a sus malformaciones, la guerra entre los trece clanes había extinguido la vida de cada Heda que ascendía al trono, ninguna capaz de conseguir lo que en el fondo anhelaban...la paz.

El clan skaikru se habían convertido en los guardianes de la llama, los protectores del legado de Heda, debido a sus conocimientos sobre la tecnología antigua eran los únicos capaces de mantener el legado con vida.

\- Clarke debes ir ahora- Ordenó enfáticamente Jake.

\- No puedo huir! No cuando la Nación del hielo a declarado la guerra a nuestro clan, no puedo abandonar a mi gente!- discutió

\- Escucha a tu padre, Clarke- añadió Abby- como la hija del canciller es tu deber ser la portadora de la llama, tienes un objetivo que cumplir.

\- Cuando encuentres al heredero de la sangre todo será mucho mejor- aseguró Jake- Azgeda ha ido conquistando clan tras clan, su sed de poder es enorme, nuestra última esperanza es encontrar al digno portador de la llama y sólo tu puedes encontrarle.

Clarke asintió apretando su agarre en el pequeño estuche en su mano- Estarán bien...?

Abby y Jake compartieron una sonrisa - Por supuesto- aseguraron- somos Griffin...

Clarke negó con la cabeza y sonrió hacia ellos, tomando aire recogió su maleta pequeña que contenía lo indispensable para sobrevivir y escondió el pequeño estuche entre sus ropas, caminando fuera de las puertas de Arkadia , Clarke se volvió a sus padres- estaré de vuelta pronto- afirmó . Sus padres asintieron.

La verdad era que nadie había tenido noticias de la existencia de ningún heredero de la sangre en más de 60 años, el último comandante había muerto a manos de un guerrero Azgeda a la edad de 10años y desde entonces la flama había permanecido sin portador.

\- Yo tengo que hacerlo, tengo que encontrar al último commandante de la sangre...- Clarke murmuró para si misma mientras de adentraba en el bosque . Su primer parada sería con el clan Trikru , un clan de nobles guerreros y uno de los pocos clanes capaces de hacer frente a los guerreros de Azgeda.

Trikru no se encontraba muy lejos de Arkadia, un par de horas a pie y te encontrarías con TonDc su principal ciudad...

Clarke suspiró descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, el verano había comenzado con una larga racha de olas de calor y no parecía dar marcha atrás.

\- Mira lo que tenemos aquí...una niña Trikru...no es bonita .. Jhon?...

Clarke se puso rígida contra el árbol. Al parecer bandidos rondaban este bosque. Su curiosidad le llevó a estar más cerca de las voces, cubriendo su presencia tras unos arbustos a unos veinte pasos de lo que podía ver ahora eran tres guerreros Azgeda, seguramente exploradores, arrinconando a una chica de no más de 15años , sus miradas sucias por toda la niña. Clarke apretó la mandíbula, repudiaba actos así. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó fuera de su escondite atrayendo la atención de los guerreros hacia ella.

\- Déjenla tranquila! -amenazó. Si bien su padre y amigos le habían enseñado a luchar, Clarke nunca era de las que dispara primero y pregunta después.

Los tres guerreros Azgeda rieron a carcajadas, en unos segundos se habían precipitado contra ambas mujeres dejándoles a su merced.

Sintiendo el aliento putrefacto de quien le tenía maniatada , Clarke reprimió las ganas de vomitar. La próxima vez tal vez golpearía primero antes de preguntar.

\- Quiten sus sucias manos de ellas!- una voz gruñó amenazadora. Todos mirando a el nuevo intruso. Una chica de complexión delgada y figura pequeña. Clarke escucho las risas de los tres hombres y entornó los ojos. Obviamente estaban juzgando a ella por su físico, mucho menos grande y musculoso que los suyos.

\- Miren! Ya habrá una para cada uno de nosotros!-vitoreo uno.

\- He dicho que les dejen libres, no voy a repetirlo.-gruñó la morena.

El hombre que permanecía sin contener a nadie desenfundo su espada.- Asi que eres una luchadora...me gusta- dijo lamiendo sus labios de forma sugerente.

La chica entrecerró los ojos antes de atacar al guerrero venciéndole en tiempo récord, su vida escapando en un suspiro. El silencio se instauró en el lugar seguido de gruñidos y maldiciones provenientes de los dos hombres que habían olvidado sus capturas y ahora atacaban sin titubear a su amenaza.

Clarke y la chica observaban sin pestañear como el resto de sus atacantes caían al suelo sin vida.

La misteriosa morena volvió su atención al dúo.

\- Se encuentran bien?-cuestionó.Ambas asintieron. - bien...- luego sus ojos se estrecharon- Marion que ha dicho tu madre de no abandonar la aldea por ti misma?- Clarke observó la interacción, al parecer ambas chicas se conocían- regresa ahora mismo o tendrás grandes problemas...

La niña sonrió - Nos vemos más tarde!

La chica se fue dejando a ambas mujeres a solas.

\- Asi que...- Clarke inició, sin embargo sus palabras fueron cortadas

\- También debería volver a su clan , chica cielo, si los exploradores de Azgeda han llegado hasta aquí sólo indica que la guerra nos alcanzara pronto, no debería vagar por el bosque a solas...-la morena inició su retirada sólo para ser detenida por Clarke que sin pensarlo le tomó del antebrazo, generando una mueca de dolor a la joven.

\- Lo siento! Estas herida!?-dijo sorprendida. La verdad era que no veía rastro de sangre en sus ropas...fue entonces cuando Clarke dejó de buscar en las ropas negras y observó en su propia mano...-... Tú...

Haciendo como si no sucediera nada, la morena se encogió de hombros y continuó su andar- ...sanaré pronto, no es nada...vuelve a tu casa chica cielo...

Recuperando se del shock, Clarke observó a su destino caminando lejos de ella, eso no pasaría, interponiendo se frente a la morena, Clarke le cortó el paso.

\- No volveré con mi gente hasta que tu vengas conmigo- enfatizó

\- Lo siento, pero, no eres mi tipo...-afirmó

Clarke frunció el ceño a la vez que ponía su palma manchada en sangre oscura frente al rostro de la otra chica- esta es la prueba de tú eres a quien hemos estado buscando por años y tanto tú como yo tenemos un destino que cumplir y un papel que desempeñar...

El rostro antes estoico parecía mostrar un rastro de ofensa.

\- Chica cielo...

\- Clarke, deja de decirme "chica cielo" mi nombre es Clarke...

\- Clarke...yo...

\- No me interesan tus excusas...- Clarke se detuvo en espera de que la chica le diere su nombre.

\- Lexa...

\- La cosa es , Lexa, yo soy Clarke la actual protectora de la llama y tú eres el primer heredero de la sangre que ha aparecido en los últimos 60años...

\- No me interesa...- Lexa le interrumpió dando un paso lejos de Clarke caminando lejos de ella.

Clarke frunció el ceño, poniéndose al lado de Lexa- Bien, pues te guste o no, iré donde vayas hasta que aceptes tomar tu lugar .

Lexa resopló deteniendo su andar y mirando a la rubia, notando por vez primera lo hermosa que era, repentinamente el golpeteo de su corazón se aceleró , sin embargo, su rostro no mostró la mínima emoción - Vuelve a tu gente Clarke...no estoy interesada en una leyenda...

Clarke frunció el ceño, disminuyendo el espacio personal entre ellas a escasos centímetros - No puedes huir de quien eres, Lexa, no cuando eres la última esperanza que tenemos para que se haga la paz, he dejado Arkadia para encontrar a quien podría ser el último de tu tipo, no podemos dejar que la Nación del hielo continúe con esta guerra...muy pronto no quedará nada ni nadie para oponer resistencia...no puedes abandonar a tu gente!

Lexa le miró sorprendida,al parecer la chica ante ella poseía la ferocidad de un pauna. Lexa exhaló una vez más.- sígueme Clarke de la gente del cielo...


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke observaba todo a su alrededor, no quería perder ningún detalle, esta era la primera vez en poder otro ciudad que no fuese arkadia y no estaba desilusionada en lo más mínimo. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de entrada los habitantes de TonDc salieron a su encuentro, al menos un centenar de personas, exclamando " Heda! Heda" . Clarke frunció el ceño hacia Lexa, así que su gente ya conocía de su herencia sangre nocturna. De repente entre la multitud una bella morena salió al encuentro de Lexa, atrayéndola en un acalorado beso. Clarke se ruborizo ante la muy pública muestra de afecto.

\- Que hace aquí la chica cielo, Heda!?- exclamaron unos cuantos de los presentes.

Ante las palabras de su gente Lexa rompió el beso.- Permíteme un momento, Costia, te alcanzare más tarde donde Nyko.

\- Será mejor que lo hagas, he notado que te has herido una vez más- reprochó - no me has ir a buscarte - amenazó haciendo su partida.

Lexa le observó hasta perderle de vista. Ella y Costia se habían conocido desde pequeñas y con el paso de los años se dieron cuanta que el afecto que compartían la una por la otra iba más allá que la de una simple amistad, cuando durante su entrenamiento Lexa resulto lesionada fue inevitable que descubrieran su herencia de sangre y en un primer momento pensaron que su relación no tendría futuro, sin embargo Costia fue en aquella ocasión dijo " Estamos aquí y ahora, seamos felices hasta el día en que ya no se nos permita serlo" desde entonces se han dejado ser felices.

\- Gente de TonDc- los susurros cesaron - la gente del cielo, portadores y protectores de la llama desean que acepte mi lugar como lo han hecho mis predecesores, desean que nos preparemos para la guerra, desean luchar contra Azgeda...-todos miraban expectantes-...y yo he decidido hacerlo, ascenderé al trono, luchare hasta mi último aliento- en un primer momento no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, sin embargo, recordando la palabras de Costia y sabiendo que el ataque de Azgeda sería inminente, la desicion estaba tomada- por que estoy aquí y ahora, y si he de caer lo haré luchando por mi gente!

Clarke miraba en shock, ni por un segundo pensó que la morena fuese a así sin más, aceptar tomar la llama. Los cantos de "Heda, Heda, Heda" , le sacaron de su aturdimiento.

\- Creí que habías dicho que no te interesaba...- dijo casi en un reproche.

Ahora se encontraban en una de las casas en la ciudad, Clarke sospechaba que era una de las varias propiedad de Lexa.

\- No pensaba hacerlo, sin embargo, la lucha con Azgeda es inminente, esto va a levantar la moral no sólo de mi gente, si no de todos aquellos que son reacios al control de Azgeda.

Clarke no sabía que decir a eso, esta chica tenía la fuerza, la inteligencia y el carisma de un líder...sería una magnífica Heda, podía sentirlo.

\- En ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos llevar a cabo el ritual de la ascensión y transmitirte la llama.

Lexa asintió, de repente un nudo formando se en su garganta, su mente corrió a Costia, sólo para ser detenida por el picor de su herida en el antebrazo. Clarke se percató de ello.

\- Ven, deja que me encargue de eso- ofreció mientras tomaba unos trapos y agua limpia que había en el lugar. Lexa dudó, sabía de los extraños conocimientos que los skaikru tenían no sólo en tecnología si no en la medicina también. Clarke frunció el ceño- Lexa, siéntate.-ordenó y la morena así lo hizo.

\- Podemos realizar la ceremonia mañana, no debería ser un problema-afirmó. Clarke asintió envolviendo el vendaje sobre la herida, en el antebrazo increíblemente suave al tacto sin embargo fuerte como el hierro.

\- Listo. Afortunadamente ha sido superficial, no hubo músculo dañado, debería estar cicatrizando rápido.

Lexa le miro como diciendo "te lo dije".

\- Asi que, Commandante...me he perdido el anuncio, sin embargo, es lo mejor que se puede hacer en este momento.

Lexa suspiró observando cada bello detalle de Costia bajo la luz de las velas.

\- Eres realmente hermosa...

Costia sonrió- Tu nunca dices esas cosas, usualmente tus ojos me dicen todo lo que tus labios se niegan a expresar, esta es tu manera de despedirte de nosotras?

Lexa le miró, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.- Ser comandante significa estar sólo. Mis enemigos buscarían donde constantemente atacar para hacerme daño, no quiero que te conviertas en un blanco continuo, cuando sea capaz de traer la paz para los trece clanes, tal vez, seré capaz de ...- Costia negó con la cabeza, lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos miel.

\- Tu y yo sabemos que tu deber ya no será sólo para Trikru o para Costia kom Trikru...y yo no quiero estar en una parte más de tu deber. No si eso te distrae del deber mayor...

Lexa asintió...su pecho se sentía pesado. Costia cerro la brecha entre ellas, sus cuerpos ansiando la cercanía que dictaba el adiós.

Claramente durmió esa noche con una sonrisa en el rostro, imágenes de arkadia y unos brillantes ojos verdes velando su sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

TonDc comenzaba a cobrar vida incluso aún bajo la tenue luz de luna y las pocas estrellas que aún alumbraban el firmamento. Ante los movimientos a su alrededor, Clarke no fue capaz de mantenerse por más tiempo en cama, su cuerpo ligeramente a perlado por el sudor, incluso en las noches el calor estaba presente .

\- Lo que daría por un baño...-murmuró para si misma.

Sin embargo sabía de sobra que no habría tiempo para uno, porque si los guerreros de Azgeda se encontraban ya en los bosques Trikru su avanzada no estaría muy lejos y con ello justo detrás, la caballería. Sin duda el tiempo era algo de lo que no disponían.

\- Flamekeeper...-un guardia asomó por su puerta.- Anya e Indra le esperan...

Clarke frunció el ceño, sin la menor idea de quien fuesen estas personas, más asintió, diciendo a el guardia que estaría preparada en unos minutos.

El guardia le guió a través del centro de TonDc donde se encontraba una especie de bodega o más bien los restos de una.

Al entrar Clarke se encontró con Lexa y dos mujeres más, quienes suponía ella, eran Anya e Indra. El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por los huecos en las laminas viejas.

\- Tu debes de ser Clarke kom skaikru-inició la mujer de piel oscura.

Clarke simplemente asintió, ligeramente nerviosa bajo la mirada dura de la mujer.

\- La ceremonia de ascensión debe llevarse a cabo ahora. Si los buscadores de Azgeda se encuentra aquí, no tardáremos en tener a su ejército aquí, he dado instrucciones a mi gente para que se mantengan alerta y comiencen con los preparativos necesarios para nuestra defensa.

Clarke asintió- Supuse que este sería el caso- mostró su pequeño equipaje- así que he venido preparada, podemos comenzar cuando estén listas- dijo principalmente mirando a Lexa.

\- Que se necesita?- inquirió la mujer rubia.

\- Una mesa o cama de buena altura, vendas y material de limpieza...para evitar una infección.

No tardaron demasiado en preparar lo que se necesitaba. Clarke hizo un gesto a Lexa para que se recostara boca abajo sobre la mesa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- No será necesario, lo haré de pie...

Clarke frunció el ceño- Por el conocimiento que se me ha transferido sobre ascensiones anteriores, los comandantes han incluso perdido la conciencia ante el dolor...no sería recomendable hacerlo en pie...

Lexa se preparaba a replicar cuando alaridos y gritos llenaron el aire...

\- Anya encabeza la defensa! Estamos bajo ataque!- gritó la mujer de piel ocura, que ahora Clarke sabía, era Indra.

Anya no lo dudó y salió en auxilio de sus personas.

\- Necesito que Lexa y tú salgan de aquí, vayan a tu pueblo, realicen la ceremonia ahí, cuando esto termine nos reuniremos de nuevo!-ordenó sin esperar respuesta alguna para correr tras Anya. Clarke miraba atónita, los ruidos de la batalla estallaron.

\- Tenemos que irnos Clarke; Indra y Anya son más que capaces de cuidar de esto, tenemos que salir, ahora!- Lexa le tomó del brazo, con apenas tiempo de aferrase a su equipaje. Corrieron en dirección opuesta, se adentraron en el bosque. Clarke era sólo vagamente consciente del férreo agarre de la mano de Lexa en la suya y su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Clarke pronto se encontró viendo las torres de vigilancia de Arkadia, soltó la mano de Lexa, permitiendo a si misma tomar aire muy necesario para sus pulmones.

Lexa se detuvo a unos pasos adelante.

\- Porque te detienes?

\- Sólo...me tomará un momento...- su voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, no habían parado desde TonDc.

Lexa frunció el ceño- No hay tiempo que perder, Clarke, Azgeda no lo hace, aún con mi gente dando batalla, eso no implica que otra parte de su ejército no este en camino a Arkadia en este momento. - dijo en tono severo. Clarke soltó un suspiro, antes de volver a correr. Pronto se encontraron en las puertas de Arkadia. Que se abrieron para ellas.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa jamás se había sentido tan observada en su vida. En cuanto habían cruzado las puertas de Arkadia todos los ojos se habían posado en ella. Incluso ahora que se encontraba ante su consejo y canciller, las miradas persistentes no cedían.

-Si han terminado de observarme como si fuese un pauna, creo que sería mejor enfocar sus miradas a el mapa sobre la mesa.- dijo en todo severo. Más las miradas no cesaron. - no tenemos tiempo antes de que la Nación del Hielo este aquí! -insistió.

Clarke observó al consejo y de vuelta a Lexa.

\- No hemos realizado la ceremonia de ascensión...la Nación del hielo atacó antes de que siquiera pudiéramos comenzar...

\- Clarke! Porque no lo has dicho antes!? - Abby dijo alarmada.

Clarke resopló- Tal vez porque no paraban de mirar a Lexa? En verdad. Necesitan superar el hecho de que es posiblemente la última sangre nocturna y dejar de mirarle como un espécimen de laboratorio...necesita nuestro apoyo, TonDc esta siendo atacado ahora mismo...

\- Clarke tiene razón- Jake habló- enviáremos a un equipo ahora mismo. - sus ojos cayeron en Pike y este se retiró para hacer su trabajo. - Por otra parte hagamos la ceremonia de ascensión no hay tiempo que perder.- Abby asintió en camino hacia su botiquín.

Los restantes miembros del consejo permanecieron en su lugar.

\- Pero tenemos que prepararnos ante un posible ataque de la Nación del hielo!- enfatizó Lexa

Jake le miró- La nación del hielo no atacará Arkadia por temor a nuestra tecnología antigua, sabe que sin importar cuantos guerreros envíe, no serán suficientes...temen a la tecnología que trajo el fin del mundo.

Clarke pudo ver como los hombros de Lexa se relajaban un poco ante la noticia.

En ese momento Abby volvió con sus utensilios médicos. Tomaron la silla sobrante en la mesa y se la ofrecieron a Lexa.

\- No, me encuentro bien así.

\- Cuando el IA establezca contacto con tus lados neuronales... Será doloroso...-insistió Abby. Lexa respondió simplemente haciendo su largo cabello castaño a un lado para dar acceso a su nuca. Abby miró a Clarke.

\- Estas preparada?-le dijo a Lexa. Ella asintió, tomando una respiración profunda entro en trance, bloqueando los sonidos y cualquier cosa a su alrededor, para entrar en un estado momentáneo de paz.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente, es que alguien más compartía ese cuerpo con ella, fue en ese momento que sus ojos se abrieron y fue participe de su entorno una vez más.

Lexa llevó sus manos a la nuca, sus dedos manchados en su propia sangre. Sin embargo no había dolor. Contrario a lo que imaginaba, la soledad que había sentido en ella durante tanto tiempo parecía inexistente...esa soledad no existía más.

\- Ahora podemos continuar...-habló a la sala. Todos los presentes se postraron ante ella.

\- Como usted ordene, Comandante.-respondieron al unísono.

Fue en ese momento en que Clarke notaba por vez primera que su viaje a lado de Lexa no había hecho más que empezar.


	5. Chapter 5

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente en la sala de reuniones en Arkadia. Para cuando abandonaron esta, el sol ya descendía en el horizonte. Algunas fogatas se comenzaban a encender de la malla de contención.

\- Han tenido noticias de Pike y sus hombres?-inquirió Lexa.

\- Si ha tardado en volver es una buena señal, de no ser así y la situación hubiese sido grave, se encontraría de vuelta desde hace ya un tiempo. Pronto estará de vuelta. - aseguró Jake. Lexa asintió ligeramente, su vista no se apartaba de las puertas metálicas de Arkadia.

Clarke y Abby les observaban a unos pasos de distancia.

\- Como es que no supimos de ella hasta ahora? Trikru le estuvo ocultando? No puedo creer que nuestro futuro este en manos de una niña...

Clarke suspiró- Mamá, nadie debería de juzgar sus acciones, menos aún sin conocer las circunstancias y, no importa que, en mi opinión creo que Lexa será una gran comandante...- sus ojos azules nunca dejaron la figura de Lexa y su padre. Abby le miró sorprendida por la repentina madurez en sus palabras, incluso le hizo sentir incómoda con las suyas.

\- Creo que tienes razón, no debería apresurarme, sin embargo la parte más complicada esta por venir. - hizo una pausa - quiero que tengas cuidado, tu padre y yo confiamos en tu capacidad de tomar las decisiones correctas para todos en su momento...

\- Haré lo mejor que pueda...-dijo, Abby asintió.

La atención de todos día atraída por las luces de los todoterreno que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Las puertas de Arkadia se abrieron para dar paso al equipo de Pike, los tripulantes dentro comenzaron a descender.

Lexa pudo distinguir de inmediato a Indra y Costia; sin importar quien le viese, se precipitó hasta tomar a Costia en sus brazos. La otra chica se dejó llevar por el abrazo sin dudar.

\- Pensé que te pude haber perdido...-susurró en el cuello de la chica en sus brazos. Costia rió quedamente.

\- Lexa, somos Trikru o lo has olvidado?-bromeó manteniendo a Lexa en sus brazos...sus manos haciendo contacto con la nuca recientemente herida- tu...- se separó al instante. Lexa le miró y asintió.

\- Fue hace unas horas...

Costia sabía que esto lo cambiaba todo...una parte de ella estaba triste, por que sabía que un Comandante esta destinado a su pueblo, ninguno antes de Lexa había tenido una pareja, amantes por puro placer físico siempre les tuvieron, pero tener una pareja formal implicaba no sólo es escrutinio, si no también peligro. Costia no temía a la muerte, después de todo, en algún momento, todos terminarían pereciendo, así lo dictaba la naturaleza, sin embargo su preocupación recaí en Lexa, no quería que en caso de que algo le sucediere a ella , la morena se culpase por ello. Por que Lexa tenía el corazón más noble todos.

\- La nación del hielo se retiró cuando los skykru llegaron, al parecer eso no estar a dentro de sus planes. - Lexa asintió.

Costia e Indra hablaron con Lexa sobre todos los pormenores de lo sucedido hace unas horas. Pike hizo lo consiguiente con Jake. Lexa y Jake acordaron reunir al consejo y los líderes Trikru a primera hora del día siguiente.

Lexa se encontraba contemplando las estrellas, el frío de la noche le mantenían la mente clara.

\- Deberías estar descansando, mañana será un gran día.

Clarke se puso de pie junto a ella.

\- Hoy ha sido un gran día.-le recordó Lexa.

\- Tienes razón- afirmó Clarke- como te sientes?-Lexa arqueo una ceja- no me refiero a físicamente, mi madre es una excelente médico, me refiero a emocionalmente?

Lexa no dijo nada.

\- Sé que no nos conocemos de mucho, básicamente de nada, pero, el destino nos ha puesto juntas en este viaje y cuando mis padres me dijeron sobre mi herencia siendo la próxima protectora de la llama...fue una gran sorpresa, tuve una sensación inmensa de pánico y orgullo al mismo tiempo...la verdad es ...

\- ...difícil de explicar...-concluyó Lexa.

Clarke asintió. Permanecieron bajo el cielo estrellado, con el silencio de la noche como su compañero.


	6. Chapter 6

Todos en la sala miraban a Lexa, sorprendidos, más allá de ello, estaban...pasmados. Salvo Jake que le miraba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

\- No lo estoy sugiriendo, simplemente se hará. Esta absurda batalla entre clanes debe llegar a su fin, la raza humana no ha sobrevivido sólo para mantenerse en guerra entre nosotros mismos. Unificaré a los clanes. Seremos un todo. - afirmó.

Ante su firme temple, Clarke sonrió también. Definitivamente le gustaría ser parte de esto.

Jake se puso en pie, rodeando la mesa donde Skykru y Trikru se hallaban, llegó hasta el otro extremo de la misma. Lexa al verle se puso en pie. En el segundo siguiente Jake estaba postrado ante ella.

-"Jake Griffin, actual Canciller y líder del clan Skaikru , juro lealtad a la coalición y eterna servidumbre, mía y de mi gente a la Comandante de la Sangre"

Lexa asintió. En ese momento Indra se acercó también. Presentando su espada a los pies de Lexa, se postró.

\- "Indra kom Trikru , líder del clan Trikru, juro lealtad a la coalición y eterna servidumbre, mía y de mi gente a la Comandante de la Sangre"

Ese día nacería la Coalición de los trece clanes.

\- Iré sola, de ir de clan en clan con un grupo de hombres me tomarían como a un enemigo, sé que yo misma lo haría, no puedo pedir su confianza, si aparezco de la noche a la mañana con un ejército en sus tierras, estaría haciendo lo mismo que ha hecho Azgeda todo este tiempo.

\- Heda...- intentó Indra.

\- No. - sentencio Lexa. Indra guardó silencio.

Clarke observó el intercambio y decidió que era momento de intervenir.

\- Yo iré contigo. - Lexa le observó - y antes de que siquiera pienses en negarte, te recuerdo que soy la Flamekeeper y, ahora mismo esa llama esta en ti, es mi deber. - sentencio. Lexa reprimió una queja. Comenzaba a notar que la chica cielo era bastante tenaz.

Costia rió - Vaya, me alegra saber que a parte de mi habrá alguien más que sea capaz de poner límites en las imprudencias de Lexa.

\- La mayoría de los clanes son pacíficos, somos Trikru y Azgeda quienes solemos poner mayor ímpetu en la formación de guerreros, no estoy siendo imprudente. Y de otra manera no arriesgaría que alguien más viniese conmigo. Ustedes mismas tienen una misión incluso más arriesgada, en mantener a Trikru y Skaikru a salvo. - enfatizó. - Clarke y yo volveremos en cuanto sea posible, esperando volver con más aliados que enemigos. -

Costia suspiró. - será mejor que se marchen ahora, Anya estará esperando.

\- Sha, Heda- respondió Indra, saliendo de la habitación. Clarke observó la mirada que Lexa y Costia compartían, así que optó por dejarles a solas.

\- Que nos encontremos de nuevo, Heda...-Costia le tendió la mano. Lexa a su vez capturo sus labios con los suyos.

\- Y así será. Cuídate . - susurro Lexa con sus labios aún rozando los de la otra mujer.

\- Lo dice la imprudente...-se burló Costia. Lexa sonrió.

\- No debí traer tanto equipaje, no sé en que estaba pensando...-se quejó Clarke por quinta vez en al menos media hora.

\- Te lo advertí, chica cielo.

\- Te he dicho ya que mi nombre es Clarke, no chica cielo...-reprochó- y alguien tenía que empacar algo, por ambas. En esa pequeña bolsa si a caso estará llena de cuchillos. - señaló a la bolsa pequeña de piel que se aferraba a la cintura de Lexa.

\- Dos cambios de ropa, ese es mi equipaje, mis armas siempre están sobre mi, que sentido tendría llevarles guardadas? - Lexa no entendía. Clarke resopló.

\- A donde nos dirigimos ahora?-con la rapidez de los acontecimientos no se le había ocurrido siquiera preguntar.

\- Iremos con el clan del Acantilado Azul, Trikru colinda con ellos justo a la mitad de nuestro territorio, a partir de ahí podremos viajar hacia cualquiera de los otros clanes.

\- Parece que lo tienes todo planeado-Clarke le miró un poco sorprendida.

\- Todo podría estar en mi cabeza, sin embargo, dudo que vaya a ser así de simple. Los planes nunca duran demasiado...-concluyó casi con pesar.

Clarke se preguntaba si eso lo decía por su relación con Costia. Si Trikru le había mantenido en el anonimato por tanto tiempo, seguramente era porque nada de esto de lejos se encontraba en sus "planes".

\- Lo siento...-soltó Clarke.

\- Sobre que , chica cielo?-inquirió Lexa, ignorando una vez más el nombre de Clarke. Clarke frunció el ceño.

\- Olvídalo...-murmuro fastidiada.

Lexa le observó de reojo. La chica cielo era un misterio.

\- En día y medio deberíamos estar cerca de la frontera con el clan del Acantilado Azul...sólo tomaremos descansos para comer, beber y dormir un poco, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- No es como si mi gente no estuviera en peligro también...- le recordó la rubia.

Lexa detuvo su andar y se volvió para ver a Clarke.

\- Nuestra. Nuestra gente, Clarke. - afirmó fervientemente con esos ojos verdes y voz profunda. A Clarke le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Sólo pudo asentir y caminar tras Lexa.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke gimió, el dolor punzante en la planta de sus pies era agobiante. - Lexa...cuanto más hasta que encontremos alguna forma de vida mamífera? - resopló siguiendo el paso efusivo de Lexa.

\- En este momento nos encontramos en territorio del clan Acantilado Azul, no debería tomar demasiado tiempo para...

En un movimiento fluido Lexa se volvió hacia Clarke, le tomó del brazo y le estampó contra un árbol frondoso.

\- ... Q...- medio se quejó Clarke.

\- Shhhh...- susurró Lexa indicando con su dedo hacia su flanco izquierdo, donde un pequeño grupo de hombres con pieles ligeras parecía que estaban efectuando su trabajo de reconocimiento en el territorio.

Clarke observó a los hombres, contando un grupo de seis, difícilmente una amenaza para Lexa si ellas mantenían el factor sorpresa de su parte. Aunque esta no era un ataque, así que, por que no se acercaban?

\- No deberíamos ir directo a ellos? - preguntó la rubia. Lexa puso los ojos.

\- Podrían ser guerreros Azgeda, necesitamos seguir a ellos, deben reportarse a un superior o volver a su campamento, mejor aún, a su aldea, eso sería un indicativo de que son legítimos guerreros de este clan y podrían llevarnos a una audiencia con su líder.

Clarke asintió, parecía razonable. Siguieron a el pequeño grupo hasta lo que parecía ser su aldea.

\- Vamos, Lexa...-alentó Clarke caminando hacia la aldea.

\- Eres demasiado impetuosa, chica cielo. - Si no había detenido a Clarke en su asalto a la Villa fue debido a que su examen visual de los alrededores no indicaban ninguna presencia de Azgeda, eso ya era una buena señal, más no significaba que por ello serían aliados futuros. Más ese era su trabajo, no es así? Traer a cada clan a formar parte de la coalición, ese era el objetivo de su viaje.

Cuando Clarke se disponía a cruzar el perímetro de la aldea, Lexa se puso delante de ella, deteniendo efectivamente su caminar. Los aldeanos les vieron enseguida.

\- Somos,Clarke kom Skaikru- hizo referencia a la rubia parcialmente tras ella- y Lexa kom Trikru y, solicitamos audiencia con el jefe de su aldea.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, esa voz de mando. Clarke vio a un par de hombres correr a el corazón de la villa, el resto les escrutaban con la mirada, pero incluso a ojos de Clarke lo que había en esos ojos no era ira, sino, sorpresa y quizá un poco de inquietud.

Minutos después los hombres volvieron en compañía de una chica joven no más grande en edad que ambas, más en su mano derecha sostenía lo que a simple vista era un bastón de mando. Esta guerra estaba convirtiendo a niños en líderes. Esta guerra debía parar.

\- Soy Axa jefe del clan Acantilado Azul...no les recibiré hasta que escuche sus intenciones.

Los ojos de Clarke se ampliaron, la chica no era la jefe de la villa, lo era del clan entero, o, lo que Clarke comenzaba pensar, lo que quedaba de su clan.

Lexa se adelantó un paso, tomó la daga que descansaba en su cintura y a la vista de todos hizo un corte largo en su palma izquierda, la sangre oscura comenzó a brotar ante los ojos de los presentes. Exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, reacciones desde el júbilo, el llanto y la preocupación no se hicieron esperar.

\- Soy Lexa kom Trikru ...y he venido a pedir su ayuda...

Clarke observó a Lexa, de todo lo que imaginó que la morena podía decir...- y ella el Clarke kom skaikru...ella es mi compañera de viaje y mi Flamekeeper ...-...esas palabras no estaban en su mente.

Axa de acercó a Lexa, su diferencia en altura era evidente.

\- Debo verlo por mi misma...no ha habido un nightblood en años...- tomó a mano de Lexa y apretó la herida. Lexa no hizo ni una mueca. Axa asintió. Se dirigió a su pueblo y habló, su voz no mostrando el mínimo indicio de su edad- Como líder de este clan, les digo...- hizo una pausa- ... Heda a vuelto! - la Villa estalló en alegría , incluso Clarke pudo ver que Axa tenía una pequeña mueca de una sonrisa, pero Lexa...

Clarke se acercó a ella mientras Axa se acercaba a dialogar con su gente.

\- Que te ocurre?- inquirió con genuina preocupación.

\- Más vidas están en mis manos ahora, sólo espero...- Lexa exhaló-...no importa. Vayamos con ellos, chica cielo, antes de esos pies tuyos tengan más heridas que un pupilo de Indra.

Clarke sabía que Lexa estaba escondiendo sus emociones, pero sus ojos en momentos dejaban ver en su alma. No presionando a la morena, Clarke le siguió.

\- Mi nombre es Clarke, Lexa...no chica cielo...-le reprendió. Lexa sonrió.


	8. Chapter 8

-...el primer ataque nos tomó por sorpresa, devastando más de la mitad de nuestras aldeas...el jefe del clan antes de mi logró llevarnos a un lugar seguro, esta villa es lo último que nos queda, yo sucedí al jefe tras su muerte, una herida de batalla cobró su vida lentamente en el tiempo.- Lexa asintió ligeramente. Ella y Clarke se encontraban escuchándole atentamente en el interior de su tienda, ubicada en el corazón del lugar.- ...los crímenes de Azgeda deben ser pagados con sangre, Heda. Que la línea de sangre del Comandante haya vuelto a aparecer debe significar algo, puede salvarnos...

Lexa colocó sus manos tras la espalda, caminando alrededor del pequeño pero acogedor espacio. De pronto se detuvo, observando un par de baúles grandes y viejos apilados en una esquina, el lugar no era ni de cerca como la cabaña de mando de Indra en TonDc.

\- Cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que asumiste el mando? - su vista se mantenía fija en sus alrededores. Clarke le miró, extrañada.

Axa permaneció sentada en su sitio en la pequeña mesa, donde Clarke se encontraba también.

\- Hace dos, pronto serán tres años...- Lexa volvió a asentir.

\- Heda, que sucede?- a Clarke ya le parecía fuera de lo normal la actitud de la morena, en algo estaba pensando y quería saberlo. Lexa se percató de que la rubia había utilizado su título y no su nombre, la chica cielo seguía mostrándole sus aptitudes. Lexa se volvió, su mirada fija en Axa.

\- Tu no eres su legítimo líder, no es así? - Clarke le observó sorprendida. Lexa hizo un gesto hacia Clarke para hacerle saber que esto no era un ataque hacia la chica más joven. Clarke se limitó a observar. Axa apretó los dientes y sus manos se volvieron puños.- no estoy diciendo que no merezcas tu lugar, he visto que tu gente te respeta y para ello tu debes ser un buen líder. Sin embargo, puedo decir a simple vista, observando este lugar que, no eres el segundo del difunto líder y quizá incluso tu adiestramiento no fue la de un guerrero ...

\- El líder del clan...era mi padre...su segundo murió en batalla...de alguna manera me vi tomando su lugar- Axa se puso en pie- más, eso no me hace menos líder para ellos. Y como tal, sin el menor indicio de duda, puedo decir que a su vez haría lo necesario por mi pueblo.

Lexa asintió quedamente.

\- Yo, no voy a la guerra, no llevare a mi gente a una. Mi objetivo es formar una coalición, la coalición de los trece clanes. No más guerra, respetare su soberanía para gobernar sus territorios y su gente, serán libres y protegidos por la coalición. A cambio, recibiré su lealtad a mi y a las leyes de la coalición.

Axa frunció el ceño.

\- Me uniré, siempre y cuando acabes con Azgeda. Mi gente merece justicia.- Lexa volvió a asentir.

\- Si Azgeda ataca a la coalición o alguno de sus miembros, no habrá piedad, serán juzgados sus crímenes y más aún, serán castigados. Mi protección sólo será ofrecida a mi gente. La gente de la coalición. - afirmó Lexa.

Clarke observó. Como Flamekeeper parecía ser todo el trabajo que hacia últimamente, pero, hacer algún cuestionamiento a Lexa frente a alguien más en la habitación estaba fuera de lugar y lo estaría siempre...salvo en privado, pensó.

Axa miraba a Lexa, su postura, su gesto en el rostro, su mirada...su apariencia entera era imponente.

\- Cuantos clanes se han unido a tu coalición, Heda? Me ofreces protección y a mi gente, pero, es capaz de dar eso a nosotros? No llevaré mi pueblo fuera del anonimato para ser masacrados o sometidos por Azgeda.

\- Trikru y Skaikru son ahora mi gente y forman parte de la coalición. Más no serán sus protectores, serán sus aliados, sus hermanos...

Clarke dio vuelta a el vendaje una vez más, murmurando cosas para si misma, su ceño fruncido. Lexa le observaba.

\- No es para tanto...sanará pronto...- afirmó, aún con la mano tendida hacia la rubia-...chica cie...

Clarke terminó la curación y, ya se encontraba ligeramente irritada, por el arrebato de la morena y ahora se mantenía diciendo una y otra vez ...chica cielo...

\- Basta ya, Lexa! - levantó la voz, soltando su agarre en la mano lesionada. Lexa la retrajo hacia su pecho, acunando la extremidad un poco.- ...eres imprudente, Costia tenía razón, mira que cortarte la palma de la mano así nada más...

\- Fue para...-intentó la morena. Clarke frunció aún más el ceño por la interrupción. Lexa guardó silencio.

\- ... Me importa un comino que haya sido por mostrar tu punto. Eso fue irresponsable de tu parte. Si piensas hacerlo en cada clan donde vayamos,tus palmas no serán suficientes... Que seguirá entonces!?

-...- Lexa abrió y cerro la boca, la rubia tenía razón. No podía andar cortando su cuerpo para mostrar quien era ella, pero ciertamente era necesario, después de todo...los nightblood básicamente estaban casi extintos...

\- ... Y deja ya de llamarme chica cielo! Soy Clarke! C-L-A-R-K-E- deletreo cada letra- ...Clarke Griffin, lo entiendes!?

Lexa entornó los ojos.- Clarke...-pronunció Lexa.- Soy consciente de que no puedo ir por doquier haciendo demostraciones como las de hoy, pero en este caso ha funcionado y hemos obtenido un nuevo miembro en la coalición, cuando más se unan a nuestra causa... Clarke...quizá ni nombrar mis motivos será necesario...pero te agradezco- hizo referencia a el vendaje- por arreglarlo para mi, Clarke.

Y Clarke pasó de estar irritada a ruborizarse, evitando mirar en esos profundos ojos verdes.

\- Hnnn...de nada. - carraspeo la rubia, no muy acostumbrada a recibir las gracias de un paciente- pero lo que he dicho, lo digo en serio, Lexa.

\- Yo también lo hago, Clarke. - Se puso en pie, al llegar a la pequeña mesa dentro de su carpa, llenó un envase con agua y bebió.- haré lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir mi objetivo- dio frente a la rubia- y así será hasta mi último aliento, si no lo consigo eso quieres decir que no era lo suficiente capaz para desempeñar mi papel.- exhaló. Clarke le iba a refutar algo, pero Lexa negó con la cabeza de lado a lado- no tiene caso que discutas de esto conmigo, Clarke. Es mi decisión y punto. Ahora, creo que deberíamos hablar de tus deberes como Flamekeeper ...

Clarke frunció el ceño.

\- Yo no tengo una palabra sobre lo que decides hacer. Pero, tu si la tienes sobre lo que hago o debería hacer? No parece adecuado ni justo sobre esta relación de trabajo. No es equitativo, Heda- dijo con ligera tensión en la voz pero una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lexa resopló y volvió a su asiento. Le tendió un envase con agua a la rubia. Clarke lo acepto felizmente.

\- No se trata de tu y yo, Clarke. Es más grande e importante que tu o yo. Lo sabes, cierto?

Clarke bebió ávidamente, sorprendiendo a Lexa.

\- No era yo quien se mantuvo oculta todos estos años...- reprochó. - Si fuésemos a cuestionar la comprensión de alguien sobre la situación, sin duda no sería a mi.

Para sorpresa de Clarke, Lexa no frunció el ceño o parecía exaltada, en vez de eso, sonrió.

\- Creo que te convertirás fácilmente en el mejor cuidador de la llama,de la historia, Clarke. Y no te considero uno de mis súbditos o seguidores, te considero mi compañera y asesora, porque has nacido para esto, Clarke...igual que yo...

\- Heda... Lexa...yo...-Clarke se atragantó con las palabras, emociones revoloteando en su interior. Su padre siempre había mostrado su apoyo y fe en ella, pero la sinceridad y seguridad con que lo expresaba la mujer frente a ella le aceleraba la sangre y le llenaba de esperanza.

\- Sin embargo, te voy a decir por primera y última vez, esto. Yo no me escondí por miedo o por temor a perder mi vida ni mucho menos. Lo hice para proteger a mi gente...hace diez o quince años no habría tenido la fuerza para defenderles de los enemigos que buscaran mi sangre y la de mi clan, pero ahora, todo a cambiado. Pero aún no es suficiente, no cuando hay diez clanes restantes y uno de ellos no sólo amenaza mi vida, si no la de todos. Mi pueblo ya no esta sólo. Y si he de temer por la vida de alguien no será la mía, si no, la de mi gente. - enfatizó- por eso quiero que en este viaje te tomes la tarea de buscar mas portadores de la sangre nocturna.-Clarke se sorprendió un poco pero, asintió ligeramente, consiente de que proteger el legado de la Comandante era su principal misión, una que se había permitido olvidar y sin embargo nunca debería se puso en pie- debemos dormir...-se volvió a la mesa donde descansaba la jarra de agua y depositó los envases ahí.

\- Lexa...-Clarke le siguió. Lexa le observó - ...confió en que tu serás la más grande Heda que allá existido, también. - Clarke le tendió la mano. Lexa le saludo por el antebrazo. Sus miradas se encontraron bajo la tenue luz de las velas a su alrededor.

\- Heda! Heda! Heda! - un joven irrumpió en la carpa. Clarke y Lexa se separaron para mirarle. Clarke se acercó a el.

\- Que es lo que ocurre!?- inquirió Clarke.

\- ... Mensajeros han llegado...piden...hablar con... Heda...- habló lo mejor que pudo tratando de aliviar la falta de aire tras la corrida. - están en las afueras ... - Lexa sólo le observó impasible.- ...de la aldea... Axa...nuestra líder...esta con ellos.-el joven parecía recuperar el aliento tras las últimas palabras. Clarke le tendió un vaso con agua. El lo aceptó agradecido. Clarke volvió junto a Lexa.

\- Han identificado a los mensajeros?- cuestionó Heda. El joven asintió fervientemente.- a que clanes pertenecen?

\- ...-el joven no tuvo respuesta a eso.

\- Que ha respondido, Axa? - Lexa esperaba que notase lo mismo que ella ya suponía.

\- ... No ha afirmado nada, me envió a decir a las mujeres y niños que se mantuvieran en sus casas, y a los hombres que se mantengan alerta, después debía informar a usted, Heda...- informó respetuosamente.

\- Uno de ellos tiene una ligera cojera en el lado derecho...?- continuó. Clarke le miró inquisitivamente. El muchacho lo pensó por un momento tratando de recordar algún detalle de lo que había visto.

Luego de unos minutos, asintió afirmativamente.

\- Entrega este mensaje a tu líder...

Después de que el joven saliera de la carpa, Lexa rebuscó entre sus pertenencias, hallando en su bolso de piel pronto lo que buscaba. Tendió el pequeño puñal a Clarke y observó el enorme equipaje de la rubia.

\- Quiero suponer que en ese enorme bolso se encuentran armas también ...toma este y colócalo en tu bota,no ha simple vista pero si al alcance. Y sólo por precaución carga una de tus armas. No salgas hasta que yo vuelva. -Advirtió.

Lexa enfundó sus armas tras la espalda y una tercera en su cintura, preparándose para la batalla. Camino a la salida, Clarke le retuvo por el brazo.

\- A donde vas!? Que esta sucediendo!? - exigió.

Lexa le observó de reojo- Esos hombres son los que estaban a las afueras de Trikru, los que te atacaron en tu camino a TonDc...- Clarke le soltó , ahora entendía. Azgeda sabía ya de su existencia, pero al fingir ser mensajeros implicaba que no conocían su paradero, era al azar. - ...debo ir...- Clarke asintió viéndole marchar.

Lexa se reunió con el pequeño grupo de hombres en las afueras de la villa, no muy lejos de donde los "mensajeros" deberían estar haciendo su camino de vuelta a el bosque.

\- Ha marchado como lo he previsto?-inquirió Lexa. Los cuatro hombres asintieron. - entonces, muéstrenme el camino-ordenó.

En un par de segundos el grupo de perdió en la oscuridad, tomaron el flanco contrario a la luz de luna para que así sus sombras se camuflarán con su alrededor, Lexa les siguió de cerca.

\- La reina nos cortara la cabeza! - se quejó el rengo.

\- Les dije que estar preguntando por Nightbloods o Heda no era la mejor idea...sólo lo negarían...-dijo otro.

\- Pues quemáremos su villa...así quien este dentro tendrá que salir...-se mofó otro. Los otros dos le miraron, sonrientes estuvieron de acuerdo.

Lexa y los hombres les observaban a unos pasos. Haciendo una seña el grupo les cerró el paso. Les rodearon en un instante. Fue Lexa quien les encaró.

\- Creí decirles que volvieran a su clan, sin dar más problemas...- dio un par de pasos al frente, sus hombres se preparaban para la batalla, Lexa les indicó que guardaran sus armas, le hicieron caso de inmediato. - no tenían que hacer esto...-desenvaino su espada.

\- Perra! - gritaron los hombres de Azgeda, se lanzaron hacia Lexa.

Lexa no titubeo esta vez.

Clarke no soportaba el silencio en ese lugar, tomando algo abrigadero salió en busca de Axa, necesitaba saber lo que ocurría.

\- Axa, que es lo que ocurre?- Clarke se adentró al lugar donde se encontraba la líder del clan y un grupo de mujeres y niños.

Axa dejo lo que hacia y llevo a Clarke al fondo del lugar para evitar que los demás presentes escucharan. Quería evitar alterar a su gente más de lo que ya lo estaban al sacarles de sus camas.

\- Heda seguramente te ha dicho sobre sus sospechas- Clarke asintió- un grupo de mis hombres le acompañaron al bosque después de que despedí a los mensajeros...dijo que esperáramos aquí, que se encargaría de todo.

Clarke evitó entornar los ojos o quejarse, comenzaba a ver que Lexa era críptica con todos. La verdad había tenido la esperanza de que a menos a Axa le hubiese dicho algo. Ya hablaría más tarde con la morena.

\- Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que vuelva...

De repente cuatro hombres ingresaron a el lugar, sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Todo ha terminado, Heda ha dicho que es seguro para que vuelvan a sus camas...-dijo el más grande de ellos. Los niños y mujeres miraron a Axa por su aprobación . Axa asintió. El lugar estaba vacío de la multitud, dejando sólo a Clarke , Axa y los hombres.

\- Donde se encuentra, Heda?- inquirió Axa.

\- Ha vuelto a sus aposentos, mi señora.- informó el hombre.

Clarke dio sus despedidas y se marchó, su irritación hacia Lexa creciendo a cada paso. Sin embargo a unos pasos de su carpa, vislumbro una figura de pie fuera de ella...

\- Lexa!?-inquirió ligeramente sorprendida. Clarke llegó hasta ella. Y Lexa le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada intensa y oscura. Clarke le observó primero sorprendida por la agobiante tristeza reflejada en la mirada verde y después preocupada, se disponía a decir algo, pero Lexa se lo impidió.

\- Nos iremos por la mañana, le diré a Axa que deben mover su campamento a tierra Trikru permaneciendo sólo algunos de sus exploradores para mantener el territorio vigilado,le enviare a Indra un mensaje con ellos,nosotros partiremos antes,el camino al siguiente clan será más largo...descansa un poco.

Lexa enderezó su postura e hizo su camino al corazón de la villa. Clarke le observó caminar mientras se debatía entre alcanzar su figura ataviada de negro, o dejarle ir...al final observó su carpa y entró. Esto era más grande que Lexa o ella...


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Lexa le había dicho que el viaje sería más largo, Clarke pensó que sería por al menos un día más que en su parada anterior. No cuatro días más. Y no cuatro días más de descensos en cumbres borrascosas...

\- Como lo haces? Eres mitad mono o algo así?- inquirió con respiración trabajosa mientras se encontraba a "gatas" aferrada a la pared de piedra frente a ella. Lexa le observaba tres metros desde abajo.

\- Lo habías estado haciendo muy bien antes, no veo porque esta pendiente te esta tomando tanto tiempo...

Esta sería su quinta y última pendiente, quizá sólo le faltaba motivación, los murciélagos que habitaban en las pequeñas cuevas, las serpientes y un par de águilas bicéfalas parecían ser altos motivaciónales para la rubia.

\- Grrrr...-Clarke gruñó dando un par de pasos más hacia abajo, sus manos temblando más por el temor a caer que por el esfuerzo de sostenerle.

\- Pauna!- gritó Lexa con la esperanza de apresurar a su acompañante. Para su desgracia sólo ocasiono que Clarke cayera libre el resto del camino.

\- Auch! Como duele!- se quejó la rubia. Aunque no esperaba que el suelo fuese tan...suave...

\- C... C... Clarke...-susurró Lexa, desde su lugar bajo la rubia. Clarke abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba. Su cuerpo totalmente posicionado sobre Lexa, como pudo se puso en pie.

Lexa hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir una pequeña punzada en su costado, pero se olvidó de ella para sacudir el polvo de sus ropas.

\- Oh dios, estas bien!? Has recibido todo el golpe...- balbuceo la rubia.

\- Ha sido culpa mía, no debí hacer que te apresurarás, tenía que haber sido más paciente, además nuestro viaje esta lejos de terminar...- desestimó de inmediato, cargando sus equipajes de nueva cuenta y avanzando.- Vamos, un par de minutos y estaremos en la aldea principal del Clan del Valle Bajo. - dijo.

Clarke le observó con suspicacia, dudaba que Lexa no hubiese recibido lesión alguna, pero, si podía moverse sin problema, lo tomaría como una señal de que no había razón para preocuparse, al menos no por ahora, porque también debía pensar en la terquedad e imprudencia de la mujer a su lado. Resignada, sólo esperaba que realmente su caída sobre ella no le causará una lesión mayor a un moretón.

\- Eres muy mandona...-reprochó Clarke.

\- Se supone que tengo que serlo. - respondió. Clarke entornó los ojos.

Una hora más tarde...- Unos minutos...decías...- se quejó la rubia, su cuerpo recordándole la caída a cada paso que daba. Lexa sin embargo andaba plácida de la vida.- eres un mono de acero...-murmuro con la esperanza de que la morena no le escuchara. Para su consternación Lexa detuvo su paso y se volvió para verle, pero permaneció en silencio, después agregó.

\- Flamekeeper, alguna sugerencia de como hacer de este clan nuestros aliados? No será como en el Clan del Acantilado Azul. La última vez que viaje aquí con Indra y Anya,el jefe del Clan era aún más temible que Anya e Indra juntas...-confesó, con lo que Clarke podría definir como una mueca de sonrisa...complicada.

Las voces de los habitantes del Clan del Valle Bajo se escuchaban rudas y secas a la distancia. Y Clarke comenzaba a pensar que si terminaban en un Clan lleno de "Indras" quizá sería mejor ir a saludar a la Reina de Hielo y rendirse a sus pies en vez de entrar ahí.

\- Hnnnn...- la mente de Clarke permaneció pensativa, aunque obviamente Lexa no tenía la mínima intensión de esperar por ella y así sin más se adentró en la aldea. Clarke corrió tras ella.

En cuanto entraron a la aldea a Clarke se le heló la sangre.

\- Todos son enormes!-exclamó ante la sorpresa en la estatura y corpulencia de todos allí.

Como era de esperar, ante la exclamación de la rubia la decena de personas ahí le miraron con el ceño fruncido. Y Lexa... Lexa sólo hizo como que nadie había dicho nada y se dirigió a el hombre que portaba una faja color rojo.

\- Soy Lexa kom Trikru y solicito una audiencia con su líder.

El gran hombre miro a Clarke de reojo y de nuevo a Lexa antes de asentir y abrir el camino para que pasaran.

A diferencia del pequeño Clan anterior aquí había una concentración mayor de personas, los cultivos eran abundantes, y a pesar de la humedad en el ambiente todos vestían múltiples capas de pieles.

\- Esperen aquí - instruyó el enorme hombre a unos metros de una cabaña hecha de madera y roca de tres niveles.

Clarke observó alrededor, las construcciones estaban todas hechas de lo mismo.

\- Aquí su clima es húmedo, suelen padecer un poco en las épocas de lluvia, por ello no podían tener carpas o metal en sus construcciones, no serían idóneas para vivir.-explicó Lexa. Clarke asintió en comprensión, pensando que skykru podría aprender más de otros clanes en un futuro cercano.

Murmullos y risitas atrajeron la atención de Clarke, no muy lejos de ellas se encontraba un grupo de chicas observando el entrenamiento de un grupo de jóvenes que se batían en duelo con las manos desnudas, donde al parecer el objetivo era vencer al contrario sin abandonar el interior del círculo delimitado en el suelo de arena. Un par de chicas miraron más allá de Clarke, haciendo que la rubia se fijara en que era lo interesante tras ella...para su sorpresa no había nada tras ella más que Lexa. Sus cejas se arquearon en la realización, preguntas vagaban en su cabeza, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera cuestionar nada,el hombre que les guiara hasta ahí,volvió.

\- Nuestro líder les verá ahora...-informó dándoles paso una vez más.

Las puertas gruesas de madera se abrieron de par en par dándoles la bienvenida a un lugar recubierto de pieles, cabezas de animal disecados que se encontraba escasamente iluminado por velas. Caminaron por el largo pasillo,hasta el final del mismo se encontraron con un enorme trono tallado en madera, y en el se encontraba quizá el hombre más grande de la aldea o el Clan entero.

\- Gustus...-pronunció Lexa. Clarke palideció ante la amistocidad de sus palabras, pero, como había comenzado a pensar "no importa si mueres de miedo, finge" hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrar un sólo atisbo de miedo.

La mole humana se puso en pie despidiendo con la mano a las jovencitas que le atendían.

\- Ha sido un tiempo, Lexa...-su voz era profunda y aterradora. Clarke miraba a ambos, ida y vuelta. Ninguno movió un músculo hasta que el lugar quedo completamente vacío. Entonces Gustus se abalanzo sobre Lexa y le dio un tremendo...¿abrazo? ¿Saludo?, aunque quiza demasiado "brutal" para considerarlo asi.- En esta ocasión Anya o Indra no han venido contigo? -Clarke podría jurar que era entusiasmo lo que se escuchaba en su voz. Casi.

\- En realidad, estamos aquí...- Gustus dio una ligera mirada a Clarke-... para ofrecer que te unas a mi coalición, como Heda les brindare protección, si nos unimos en vez de luchar unos contra otros seremos más fuertes.

Gustus asintió- He escuchado que Azgeda esta haciendo "reconocimientos" en las tierras de otros clanes, hasta ahora mis propios exploradores no han tenido noticias suyas, la propia naturaleza nos da una ventaja en ello. - Lexa asintió. Gustus entonces observó a Clarke, esta vez abiertamente- has dejado a Costia?-inquirió el hombre. Clarke frunció el ceño.

\- Debo entender que Costia sigue sin ser de tu agrado? Desde que Anya me trajo a uno de sus encuentros te has empecinado en ofrecer una cierta variedad de compañeras adecuadas.- Lexa hablo con reproche en su voz, pero Clarke veía en su mirada un dejo de suavidad -temo darte una desilusión, pero Costia aún me espera en casa.-aseguró de tal manera que Clarke comenzó a pensar que Costia era una chica con mucha suerte.

Finn había dicho "amarle" mostrándole su lado más inofensivo, pero como la mayoría de los chicos, había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar y después le había visto "amar" a más chicas del arca, su padre, Jake,utilizando su estatus como canciller y a pesar de ser un hombre que no aceptaba los favoritismos de nadie, envió a Finn a otro campamento y no le había visto en años. Y ahora estaban Bellamy y Rocko...y prefería no pensar, sólo sabía que Costia era una chica con suerte.

\- Eres demasiado leal para tu propio bien. - dijo el hombre. Lexa no respondió.

\- Mayor razón para que tu Clan se una a la coalición.- afirmó.

Gustus cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. - Somos hombres y mujeres de lucha, ninguno de nosotros seremos sometidos con palabras. Porque habríamos de unirnos a tu coalición?

\- No se trata de lo que una sola persona puede ofrecer, se trata de lo que todo podemos hacer juntos. Esta enemistad entre clanes nos ha costado a todos nosotros, no somos los supervivientes en la tierra para terminar matándonos unos a otros...no pierdo de vista que necesitare de su fuerza en algún momento, pero mi objetivo no es utilizar la violencia para un fin, sólo busco la paz.

Gustus gruñó y se dirigió a el muro que delimitaba el fondo de la estancia. Decenas de diferentes armas se posaban en aquel muro de madera. Gustus tomó una espada larga con la hoja dentada como si fuese un serrucho o sierra.

\- Mis hombres, mujeres y niños sólo aceptarán a alguien como su Heda, si es lo suficientemente fuerte y lo demuestra. - Gustus se volvió hacia ellas- esperemos que el viaje no le haya cansado, porque de ser el caso, su viaje habrá llegado hasta aquí.

Clarke se acercó a Lexa, en voz baja dijo- A que se refiere?

\- Es un desafío...-respondió Lexa.

\- Asi es chica cielo, el respeto entre los míos se gana luchando. - enfatizó.

\- Será un honor- asintió Lexa.

Gustus enfundo la temible espada a su cinto y salió por las enormes puertas de entrada. Clarke le escucho llamar a un par de hombres que se encontraban allí, les gruñó un par de órdenes y se volvió a ellas una vez más.

\- La arena estará preparada en unos minutos, no nos hagas esperar, Lexa. -informó antes de descender por la pequeña escalinata.

Clarke frunció el ceño. - No estará sugiriendo lo que creo que esta sugiriendo, cierto? - Un par de chicas volvieron de su escondite, cargaban en sus manos algunas cosas, mientras otras se acercaban a Lexa

Lexa saludo a las chicas - Mayra, Oris...es bueno verles.- las chicas sonrieron.

\- Es bueno verte también, Lexa...-respondieron casi a la par.- Gustus nos ha encomendado atender a tu acompañante y a ti, el tiempo que dure su estancia.

\- Les agradezco, de momento nos encontramos bien, pero si pudiesen proporcionarle a Clarke kom skaikru, la ubicación de nuestro alojamiento y ayudarle a instalarse, quizá prefiera tomar un baño...- Lexa divagaba sobre como debían tratarle, Clarke cerró sus manos en puños, la mujer parloteaba sobre cosas banales mientras estaba por batirse en duelo, un duelo a todas luces, desventajoso.

\- Mayra, Oris...- interrumpió Clarke. Porque Lexa tenía que comenzar a comprender que ella no era una carga y que sus palabras también debían ser escuchadas.- no serán necesarias sus atenciones, a menos, no de momento, una vez que finalice el encuentro gustosas disfrutaremos de la hospitalidad que nos puedan brindar. - Oris y compañía se retiraron, dejándoles una vez más a solas.

\- No tenías que ser tan ruda con ellas...-dijo Lexa.

\- Oh, créeme, ellas no son quien me molesta. - Lexa frunció ligeramente el ceño

\- Gustus...

\- No, el hombre es atemorizante pero no me molesta, tú...- continuó la rubia. Lexa negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo soy Heda...y si quiero el respeto de mi gente, dejo ganarla. No hablare de esto más. - le tendió su pequeña bolsa- tómala, si no consigo superar la prueba, es por que no estaba preparada para lo que debía afrontar. Entrega esta a Indra, sabrá que hacer...- Clarke se negó a recibirlo y Lexa entonces se fue hacia una de las sillas que ahí se encontraban y depositó la pequeña bolsa, su gabardina negra y el resto de sus armas. - Que nos encontremos de nuevo, Clarke...-dijo mirando a la rubia antes de salir por las enormes puertas.

Clarke le miró con fuego en la mirada. Realmente Lexa le sacaba de sus casillas. No le quedó más remedio que ir tras ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Afuera una mochedumbre rodeaba el círculo de arena que había visto al llegar, sólo una especie de tarima de a lo sumo medio metro de altura se había colocado no muy lejos de la arena, allí se encontraba Gustus y dos jóvenes más, Lexa se encontraba justo frente a ellos en la parte baja. Cuando Gustus alzo uno de sus brazos, la multitud guardó silencio.

\- Mis hermanos y hermanas, el día que estábamos esperando por generaciones ha llegado. Aquí, hoy, ante sus ojos y los míos, se encuentra Lexa kom Trikru ...la heredera de la sangre de Heda!...-los murmullos no se hicieron esperar-...y viene hoy a pedir que nos unamos a ella como miembros de su coalición ...pero, no nos permitiremos seguir a quien sea débil, así que por ello sera realizado un desafío!- exclamaciones de júbilo estallaron al rededor, murmullos de "quien de los tres será el que luche?" Comenzaron a correr- pero al ser esta una ocasión especial, merece un desafío especial...en vez de un combate serán realizados tres de ellos, cada uno de nosotros representara una sección de nuestro clan, los jóvenes por Drako- un muchacho delgado de quizá nuestra edad - Trock por los adultos- un hombre compacto pero musculoso- y yo, quien represento a la autoridad aquí...el duelo termina con la rendición o la muerte. Que comience el combate! - gruñó a los cuatro vientos, la gente que había permanecido sorprendida por las palabras de su líder se animó ante esa declaración de combate. Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda al ver como Lexa se dirigía dentro del círculo de arena y sin arma a punto de gritarle lo necia que estaba siendo al ir desarmada en el combate cuando caí en cuenta de que Drako tampoco se encontraba armado.

\- No te preocupes...Lexa sabe lo que hace...

La dulce voz proveniente de mi derecha me sobresaltó, aleje mi mirada de la pareja en la arena y mire a mi lado. Una joven rubia y de mirada verde se encontraba mirando fijamente a la arena.

\- Como estas tan segura...?-no sabía quien era la mujer pero sus ojos me decían que su forma de mirar a Lexa era de alguien que le conocía bastante bien.

\- Shhh...pronto lo veras...-me respondió sin siquiera mirarme. Me le quede observando, pero no por mucho, los gritos de dolor en la arena me hicieron volver mi atención a lo realmente importante.

Había estado preparada para ver a Lexa luchar hasta el final, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para ver a Drako con la cara pegada a el suelo con la rodilla de Lexa presionando su espalda y exclamando que se rendia...acto seguido Lexa le soltó y le tendió la mano para levantarse. Drako le miró con miedo en sus ojos y salió arrastrandose por el suelo.

\- Lo ves?- inquirió alegremente la mujer a mi lado - ...ella sabrá lidiar con esto...

Fruncí el ceño y ella al fin me miró pero no dijo nada más. Decidí no hacer comentario alguno, de momento me interesaba más que Lexa saliere airosa de esto y mientras observaba a Trock entrar en la arena con una lanza de doble punta y un escudo comenzaba a preocuparme una vez más.

Lexa observó a el hombre frente a ella. A diferencia del anterior, este le analizaba a ella también, sabiendo que al subestimarla como lo había hecho Drako no tendría un buen final para el. Lexa dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones e inhaló de nuevo, pensando en que tipo de arma le daría una oportunidad contra su enemigo que portaba una lanza con doble punta y un escudo. Técnicamente tenía ataque y defensa a la vez ademas de que su complexión más musculosa que su anterior rival le hacia pensar que el tendría más fuerza en los brazos, pero cuando observó sus piernas...

Lexa se acercó a una larga mesa donde se encontraban todo tipo de armas, las observó de una en una, pensando en cual sería una opción más acertada, cuando vio un bastón de bo, le tomo de inmediato, y se enfrentó a su oponente.

Trock frunció el ceño al ver el arma que había seleccionado Lexa, su mandíbula se tensó. - A caso estas jugando niña!?- gruñó - te estas burlando de mi!?

Lexa se observó impasible. Esto hizo que Trock encolerizara y sin siquiera esperar la señal de Gustus se lanzó al ataque.

\- No te burlarás de mi, niña estúpida!-arremetía contra Lexa de un lado del otro, sus movimientos rápidos y certeros, daba la impresión de que a Lexa le costaba seguir su ritmo, y después de todo sólo un trozo de madera se interponía entre el hombre furioso y sus agresivos ataques.

Gustus observaba todo con detenimiento, y mientras la mayoría podría ver que Lexa se mantenía con vida de milagro, el sabía que sólo buscaba cansar al fornido hombre, pero eso no impedía que ella también perdiese condición. Esta ronda la ganaría quien tuviese la mayor resistencia.

Lexa comenzaba a sentir los brazos como gelatina y eso no era un bien indicativo, si bien su objetivo es agotar en lo más posible a Trock, de continuar así no tendría posibilidad contra Gustus en la siguiente ronda y no podía permitirse llegar ahí con más desventaja. Así que en cuanto viese una abertura atacaría.

El duelo mantenía su curso, Trock atacaba a Lexa como si de un muñeco de entrenamiento se tratase, mientras Lexa comenzaba a perder un poco su resistencia y si no fuese porque Clarke se había pasado ya un largo tiempo en su compañía no sería capaz de percibirlo pero sin embargo podia verlo y se preguntaba si su rival lo estaba notando .Y también se habia percatado de que cuando el hombre fornido atacaba el flanco derecho Lexa temblaba un poco en su defensa. Después de todo lo sucedido en la caída si que se había lesionado a algo más que un moretón. Clarke no sabía si estaba más enojada o preocupada.

\- No sabía que Lexa había terminado las cosas con Costia...cuanto tiempo llevan juntas?- inquirió la rubia a lado de Clarke.

Clarke le lanzó una mirada fulminante, esta mujer era una entrometida-...no tengo porque darte información, y por si no lo has notado, Lexa se esta jugando muchas cosas en este duelo, no puedes pensar en otra cosa!?

La mujer le miró con sorpresa, y después le sonrió de manera enigmática - En ese caso, yo sólo podría decirte a cambio, que si piensas ser digna de estar con Lexa, sin importar lo que veas en estos combates, no se te ocurra intervenir, eso perjudicaría a Lexa aún más que si perdiera...se que Costia no lo haría...

Clarke respondió- Pero Costia no esta aquí, y yo si, y por eso mismo haré lo que tenga que hacer, no lo que se espera de mi...Lexa lo entendería.

\- Veo ya que no lo eres, más toma en cuenta mis palabras, si Lexa quiere ser comandante tendrá que ganarlo...

Clarke estaba por decirle que en realidad Lexa "no quería" serlo, más sin embargo "debía" hacerlo...cuando un alarido de dolor desgarró el aire, incluso podría jurar que había escuchado la ruptura de huesos. Sus pies se movieron instintivamente hacia adelante, llegando a la parte frontal del círculo.

\- Oh mi dios, Lexa! Que has hecho!?- no pudo evitar exclamar esas palabras, ante la visión que tenía delante. Trock había aplastado totalmente la garganta del hombre con el bastón básicamente atravesando su garganta.

A pesar de su exclamación en un mar de silencio, Lexa ignoró las palabras de Clarke. Había la vida de cientos de miles de personas de promedio y no podía permitir que esas expresiones removieran su interior, simplemente no había tiempo, además, si el hombre no le hubiese propinado tremendo golpe en su lado derecho que ahora le punzaba a horrores, no habría hecho que por inercia su peso se fuese hacia donde le mantenía retenido.

Gustus observó a su alrededor, sus pobladores al fin estaban presenciando la valía de estos enfrentamientos. Y ahora era su turno.

Gustus se puso en pie, estirando sus músculos, dando pasos firmes hacia la arena, observando mientras retiraban a su mejor discípulo del campo, murmurando un "tu lucha a terminado" para si mismo. Después observó a la chica rubia que acompañaba a Lexa, esta le miraba como si acabase de presenciar la atrocidad más grande de su vida. Ella no tenía idea. Después mientras sus asistentes le colocaban su armadura y le entregaban su espada larga, miró a Lexa que se ponía en pie desde el charco de sangre y la tierra, y se encaminaba hacia la mesa de armas sin siquiera darle a el una mirada, tomo no una si no dos espadas, una la amarró a su cinto y la otra permaneció en su mano, después volvió al centro de la arena. Todo mundo absortos en ella. No pudo evitar asentir en reconocimiento, ante sus ojos tenía a una comandante. Y se encontraba emocionado por enfrentarse a ella.


End file.
